


23. Treat

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Child's Play (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gavin having a bad day but no-one noticing :(, Gen, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mario Kart, Poor boys... I'm so mean, SO MUCH ANGST YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE, Self-Esteem Issues, Some Fluff, also Matthew is very different when he's excited, near death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Matthew has done more for Hank and his family than Hank could ever have asked for… And the kid never asked for a thing in return. He really deserved a present…





	23. Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is Matthew's outfit for those who are curious:  
> https://cdnb.lystit.com/photos/2013/05/23/asos-black-ponte-skater-skirt-with-braces-product-1-10086500-922410861.jpeg 
> 
> Poor Matthew doesn't understand that clothes are 'gendered' and so he wears what he wants and doesn't realize people have attitudes towards it. Luckily, Hank and Connor and Gavin and Richard are all completely accepting.

“Dad, where are we?” Connor asked, looking around the unfamiliar setting as he gripped Matthew’s hand, smiling at the black skirt and braces his boyfriend was wearing over a plain white shirt and leggings.

He’d missed this side of Matthew.

Without Hank around, Matthew had seemed to fall back into his programming and focus solely on protecting the Family. Now he didn’t have to, and he was finally relaxing more into his old ways, and his old fashion sense.

“We’re at an ice rink.” Gavin scowled as he recognized his surroundings, adjusting Richard on his hip as he realized what they were queuing for. “Hank, why’d you fucking bring us here?”

“Because you all fucking need it.” Hank retorted, glaring at a man who’d given Matthew a funny look. “My treat.”

“Mr Hank, I have never ice-skated before.” Matthew whispered.

“No problem. Connor and I can teach you.”

“Hank, I have never ice-skated before either.”

“You crossed that fucking motorway three years back, that’s practice enough.” Hank muttered. “What about you, Reed? You ever skated?”

“Yeah…” Gavin whispered, looking down.

“Gabin?” Richard watched the man in concern.

“Christmas Day a few years back, my Dad shoved me onto this frozen pond in the park and laughed as I fell over trying to get off it. The ice cracked, I fell in and couldn’t find the opening; I nearly drowned. Some random park attendant saw me fall in and got me out.”

“Shit… Gavin, I didn’t know… we can find something else-”

“No, it’s fine.” Gavin shrugged. “There’s no water under the ice here.”

“I’ll keep you safe, Gabin…” Richard whispered.

Gavin nearly choked on the shattered remains of his heart.

* * *

“Come on, the ice is fine!” Hank chuckled, skating out onto the ice like a professional. Connor and Matthew exchanged a look.

“Coming, Hank.” Connor muttered, gripping the railings around the rink as he cautiously stepped on. He tested the ice a little, adjusting himself to balance on it before letting go of the railing. He beamed as he skated towards Hank with no problems at all.

“Whey! You’re a natural!” Hank chuckled, ruffling Connor’s hair.

A yelp made the two look up, only to find Matthew sitting on the ice, spinning slightly as he slowly slid off, looking the picture of a lost puppy. Gavin burst into laughter from the side.

“What the hell, Matthew?!”

“I cannot skate.” Matthew muttered. “I should not have worn a skirt; my bottom is cold. I will just stay down here.”

“No you won’t, up you get.” Hank chuckled, grabbing the android by the arm and pulling him up. Matthew collapsed against him, blushing as he tried to regain his footing, not that he had any footing in the first place. “Hey, hey, calm down.” Hank smirked. “Just try and stand still.”

“Alright…” Matthew wobbled for a moment before finally standing upright. “I am standing.”

“Right, now take Connor’s hand-” Matthew latched himself to Connor’s arm before Hank could finish. “Or his entire arm.”

“Now what?”

“Now you gotta trust him.”

That’s when Hank realised he’d said the wrong thing. Matthew’s LED went yellow, which caused Connor’s to go red, which in turn made Matthew’s go red, and in that moment of ‘oh fuck’, Hank remembered how Gavin had told him that Connor had lashed out and pushed Matthew.

“I trust him.” Matthew whispered, LED turning blue as he loosened his grip on Connor’s arm, reaching out for Connor’s hands instead. Connor took them with a smile, gently pulling Matthew backwards. Matthew giggled as he started trying to skate with Connor.

“There you go!” Hank beamed, clapping his hands. He froze for a moment, realizing Gavin wasn’t there. He looked around, his eyes falling on the man, who was holding Richard’s hand as the kid got on the ice, while he himself remained off the ice..

“You don’t habe to, Gabin… I can do it.” Richard looked up at Gavin with a concerned expression. Gavin shrugged.

“It was years ago, I ain’t scared of no fucking ice…”

“Okay but when you wanna get off, we can get off, yeah?” Richard asked.

“Sure, kid, whatever…” Gavin whispered. He gripped Richard’s hand tight, moving his freehand to the railings, grabbing it so tight his knuckles turned white. He took a shakey breath, not that he’d admit it, before stepping onto the ice, carefully pushing himself away from the edge. He wobbled slightly, but Richard kept a hold of his hand, watching Gavin fight his inner demons.

Hank decided he had to do something.

“It’s the Ice Monster!” Hank cried suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention to him as he grabbed Gavin and tossed him over his shoulder before skating off, leaving Connor, Richard looking very confused, but laughing none-the-less.

“Hank! Put me down! Fuck you! Get off!” Gavin slammed his fists against the man.

“Nothing’s gonna happen to you, Gavin.” Hank promised quietly. Gavin stopped struggling. “I won’t let it, you hear me?”

“Fuck you, Hank…”

“I love you too, Son.” Hank chuckled.

“I’m not kidding, Anderson, I’ll fucking kick you with the blade.” Gavin scowled.

“Go on then.” Hank smirked. Gavin gave in, slumping over Hank’s shoulder. “Softie.”

“Shut the fuck up…”

* * *

Hank eventually released Gavin, who went back to Richard and held his hand as they skated around the outside of the rink, Gavin gripping the railings as they went around. Richard didn’t seem to mind though.

Connor and Matthew had improved very quickly. Perhaps it was something to do with them being androids, but Matthew was now skating beautifully, Connor’s hand loosely in his as Connor laughed at something they’d just said.

Connor then took Matthew’s free hand in his and spun him around before pulling him into him, earning a soft blush from Matthew.

“Kids, keep it PG.” Hank snorted. Connor blushed at that, settling on kissing Matthew’s nose, earning a giggle from the android, who pulled himself closer to Connor.

The scene earned a few disgusted looks from a few people on the rink, which made Hank pull his jacket back subconsciously to reveal his police badge.

Hank wasn’t usually one to wear his badge in public, like Gavin, but since a nasty event involving Matthew’s unawareness of ‘gendered clothing’ and a scumbag who thought he was above everyone else, he’d worn it everywhere to prevent such an event from happening again.

Luckily, these people didn’t feel a need to express their opinions, and went back to skating.

“Oi! Get a room!” Gavin rolled his eyes with a fond smirk. Richard smiled.

“I miss doing things like that.”

“Like what?” Gavin asked.

“Loving you like adults do.” Richard whispered. Gavin sighed.

“It’s just for another two weeks or so… We’ll do whatever you once when you’re back to your RK model, yeah?”

“Okay…” Richard looked dejected.

“You… you get why we can’t do that sort of stuff, yeah? It’s not because I don’t love you anymore or anything-”

“I know.” Richard whispered. “Cuddles will do for now.”

“Well, get over here and give me a cuddle then.” Gavin chuckled, kneeling down. Richard beamed and threw his arms around Gavin, hugging him tight.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

On the way home, Hank decided to stop in town to get some food and some treats for his boys.

“Gabin, do you want a sweetie?” Richard asked, holding up a Thirium marshmallow cube. Whatever those things were, they were new, and Richard loved them. Gavin grimaced.

“Sure, thanks…” Gavin muttered, taking the cube.

“Gavin, if you eat that, you’re fucking grounded.” Hank warned. Gavin suddenly smirked, staring right at Hank as he put it in his mouth. “Gah! Goddamn it, Gavin!”

“Gavin, those are not meant for human consumption…” Connor whispered.

“Relax, I saw something online about kids getting hold of android food and shit so they’ve made it safe now. Doesn’t change the fact it taste like a fucking coin though…” Gavin hissed. “Sorry, Rich.”

“More for me then.” Richard muttered, shoving a handful in his mouth. Gavin snorted in amusement.

“Hank, we left Matthew behind.” Connor grabbed Hank by the arm.

“You what?” Hank turned, frowning when he spotted the android peering into a shop window with interest. “Matthew? You okay, Kid?” Hank asked, approaching the android.

“Mr Hank, look!” Matthew beamed, pulling Hank over to look into the window of an electronics shop. Hank scoffed.

“Jesus Christ, is that a Nintendo Wii?” Gavin asked. “Didn’t those things go extinct in the 2020s?”

“That explains the fucking price of it.” Hank chuckled.

“I have never seen one in person before.” Matthew breathed. “They are very hard to come by.”

“Hank…” Connor pulled Hank away, his LED red. “Hank, I need to purchase that console.”

“What? Connor, have you seen the price of it?!”

“Hank, you don’t understand. Matthew has been saving for one for a year now, any time he almost has enough money for it, something happens and he has to save again.”

“Let me guess… He nearly had enough but I slipped into a coma. Now he’s got nothing, and he won’t ask for it because he’s a selfless shit.”

“You are very good at guessing, Hank.”

“Alright, I’ll come back later and see what I can do…” Hank sighed, approaching the window. Matthew smiled.

“Sorry, Mr Hank… I did not mean to interrupt our walk.”

“Shut up.” Hank muttered, wrapping his arm around Matthew’s shoulders.

Fuck, this Kid was getting that console if it killed him.

* * *

An hour after they returned home, Hank stepped out into the living room.

“Right, I forgot to get some burgers, I’ll be back in a sec. Anyone want anything?”

“Yeah, I do.” Gavin stood from the couch and shoved his hand in his pocket as he approached Hank. “I know where you’re going, I’m not stupid…” Gavin muttered, his voice low so Matthew didn’t hear him. Not that it mattered, since Matthew was cleaning the kitchen for reasons unbeknownst to everyone. “Here, put this towards it…” Gavin shoved a handful of cash in Hank’s hand.

“Gavin, Connor and I have enough between us.”

“I owe him.” Gavin shrugged. “He’s done so fucking much for me and Richard, and that shit on the bridge… Just let me do this for him, yeah?”

“Fucking sap.” Hank chuckled, ruffling Gavin’s hair. Gavin scowled.

“Fuck off, Hank.” He scowled, returning to the couch. Hank chuckled.

“I’ll be back in a sec.”

* * *

He returned half an hour later with the biggest grin on his face.

“You look happy, Mr Hank.” Matthew smiled. “Did you find your burgers?”

“Jesus, Matthew.” Hank chuckled. “Do me a favour, just sit down for a sec.”

“Alright.” Matthew did as he was told, moving to sit beside Connor on the couch. Connor smiled when he saw Hank grinning to himself. Gavin shifted in the armchair he’d nested himself in, Richard sitting on his lap. “Are you alright, Mr Hank?”

“Remember that talk we had a while ago? About how you’re a selfless git who puts everything on hold for his family and hasn’t thought about himself since this all started?”

“Yes…?”

“This is repayment. For everything you’ve done the past few weeks.” Hank smiled, showing a bag at the android. Matthew blinked.

“For me?” He asked, taking the bag. Hank nodded.

“Yup, from myself, Connor and Gavin. And Richard.” Hank beamed. Matthew’s LED flickered yellow as he pulled the brown paper-wrapped contents from the bag and carefully peeled the paper off.

As soon as Matthew realized what it was, his LED snapped to green, making Hank chuckle.

“Mr Hank!” Matthew’s voice broke as he shoved the console box at Connor before standing and throwing his arms around Hank. Hank laughed, holding the kid close. “Thank you so much, Mr Hank!”

“Alright… You earned it, Kid.”

_“Gavin, are you crying?”_

_“Shut the fuck up, Connor, you can’t prove shit!”_

“Come on, let’s set the bitch up.” Hank smirked, pulling away as Richard scrambled down to see what Hank had bought. Matthew wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

“I love you, Mr Hank.”

“I love you too, Kid.” Hank pat Matthew’s shoulder before approaching Connor and Richard, taking the box from them. “Right, how does this work?”

“Gavin!” Matthew turned to the man, who shrugged as he stood, knowing what was to come. “Thank you!”

“I don’t know why you’re thanking me I didn’t even think about your needs when I asked for help…” Gavin muttered. “I was a fucking asshole to you. I dumped all my shit on you and you did nothing but help out whenever you could. You helped him, a-and me… though so much shit recently and you save our lives and… I don’t think I thanked you for any of it…”

“I assure you, you did, multiple times.” Matthew smiled. “I have the memory files if you need further proof.”

“N-no, thanks. That’s not the point. I didn’t do anything in return, so that thing’s from me too.”

“That is why I am thanking you.” Matthew smiled, pulling Gavin in for a hug. Gavin sighed, relaxing into the embrace.

“You deserve it. You nearly fucking died for us.”

“Gavin, what the fuck is a HDMI cable?” Hank snapped. Gavin pulled away and rolled his eyes as he pushed past Connor to get to Hank.

_“It’s the big one with the three colour thingies on the end, I think.”_

_“Then what the fuck is this for?”_

“Matthew…” Matthew jumped at Connor’s sudden presence at his side. “Matthew, I-”

“Thank you, Connor!”

“Please listen to me…” Connor whispered. Matthew nodded. “The other day at the precinct… When I pushed you. I was stressed, I needed something to be angry about and… I’m not making excuses, I just need to explain. I didn’t mean anything I said…”

“Connor-”

“I know you care, you are not selfish or careless… And I know you did the right thing on the bridge… I was wrong to say otherwise, and to push you. I _do_ want to marry you, more than anything, but I want to re-earn your trust first…”

“Connor…” Matthew smiled. “I _do_ trust you. Mr Hank threw me off-guard on the ice. I trust you, and I know the push was a one-off. I know you were hurting and I know I did the right thing on the bridge. I am not upset with you.”

“But… A-are you scared of me…?” Connor asked, his eyes welling with tears slightly as he felt himself ask what he’d needed to ask for the past few days. Matthew gasped softly, his LED spinning red.

“No! Of course not…” Matthew pulled Connor in for a tight hug, his Thirium pump aching in his chest as Connor clung to him. “Is that what you’ve believed…?”

“Fuck…” Hank whispered, overhearing the conversation. Gavin pretended to ignore it.

“I love you…” Matthew whispered. “If I were scared of you, I would have left by now.”

Connor know Matthew was trying to be kind. He knew Matthew was selfless; If Matthew were in a harmful relationship, he’d forgive and tell himself it won’t happen again, then repeat when it did happen again until it destroyed him.

Connor was thankful that Matthew was his boyfriend and not a boyfriend to someone like that.

“I love you.” Connor whimpered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too!” Matthew laughed, pulling away. “Silly Connor…”

“You two done?” Gavin asked, crossing his arms. “We’ve set that thing up.”

“Must’ve belonged to a big family before-hand. 6 remotes, and Mario Kart came with it.” Hank smirked. “So we gonna do this or what?”

* * *

“Fuck you, Mr Hank!”

“Matthew! Watch your fucking mouth!”

“Watch the fucking road!” Matthew retorted from where he sat on the arm of the couch, his face the picture of determination as he tried to keep his King Boo in first place.

“Buy the console, he said. It’ll be fun, he said.” Hank scowled, glaring at Connor. “Look what you did.”

“What I did?” Connor laughed as his Mario overtook Gavin’s Daisy. “You were the one to buy it!”

“You told me to!” Hank spat as Richard’s Baby Luigi took over his Bowser. “Fuck, I’m last!” He growled, driving through a ? block.

“Your 6th. 8th is last.” Gavin muttered.

“Whey, what does this do?” Hank muttered.

“Press the up button-” Gavin jumped when Hank shrieked.

“Holy shit, that bullet thing got me to 2nd!”

“Damn it, now I’m last!” Gavin cried.

“Your 6th. 8th is last.” Hank retorted. Gavin stuck his middle finger up. Hand chuckled, turning back to the screen to see Matthew slowing down. “What happened, Math? You give up? Realised you’re no match for ‘Mr Hank’?”

“Now, Richard.” Matthew smirked. Hank realised too late that Richard had a blue shell in his inventory.

“Hey, no, hey!” Hank cried as Richard sent it. “Damn it!”

“Matthew pwomised me candy.” Richard smiled. “Sowwy, Papa.”

“Traitor.” Hank sighed as his Bowser was struck by the shell. Matthew’s King Boo zoomed past.

“And… I’ve won.” Matthew beamed, crossing the line.”

“You’re a fucking beast when you play, you know that?” Hank scowled as he crossed the line too. “I didn’t know you were capable of such language!”

“I can speak over 200 languages.”

“The swearing, Kid! I thought you were innocent!”

“I blame Gavin.” Connor muttered as he crossed the finish line.

“Fuck you!”

“Right, let’s pack this up for a sec and get some dinner. We’ll play again later.”

* * *

After dinner, they played a few more games. Matthew won most of them, of course, but started losing as he grew tired, the excitement having exhausted him.

“Alright, let’s pack this up and call it a day.” Hank smiled. Matthew didn’t argue.

As Hank and Connor tidied the game up, Richard, Gavin and Matthew set up a blanket and cushion pile on the floor to sleep in for the night. They’d made a nice little nest, which Gavin and Richard quickly nestled into.

Connor and Matthew, however, went to Connor’s room per Matthew’s request.

“You okay?” Hank asked, smiling fondly at the grown man and his android child in their blanket nest. Gavin nodded sleepily, holding Richard close like a teddy bear. The boy was already asleep, clinging to Gavin’s hoodie. “Mind if I sleep out here tonight?”

“Why?” Gavin asked.

“Gotta be close to my boys.” Hank shrugged. “I’ve been away from ‘em too long.”

“Fucking sap.” Gavin muttered, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“I’ll be one second.” Hank whispered with a fond smile before making his way to Connor’s room. The first thing he noticed was that the door was pushed closed, rather than completely closed. He pushed the door slightly, smiling when he saw Connor and Matthew on the bed, Matthew’s head resting on Connor’s chest as Connor smoothed his hair with his hand.

_“Do you think Mr Hank wants me as a Son-In-Law?”_

_“Of course he does. He loves you. Why do you say that?”_

_“I behaved badly today.”_

_“You were excited, you weren’t ‘bad’. Hank was happy to do something for you after all you’ve done. We all were.”_

_“But that was a really big thing to do for me.”_

_“Nothing is too big to do for you, Matthew…”_

_“Connor, why do you love me?”_

_“Do you need the list again?”_

_“I just do not understand. Without you… without this family, I am just another AP700…”_

_“No, no, Matthew, don’t cry… That isn’t true, Matthew. You’re you, everything about you makes you unique and everything that makes you unique is a reason why I love you. Besides, you’ll never be without us. You’ll always be a part of our family.”_

_“Connor, we do not know how long we will live… we could still be alive in 300 years time. What if you get bored of me?”_

_“I highly doubt that’ll happen, since I can’t imagine my life without you, but in the rare chance that I do get bored of you, I’ll wipe my memory and learn all about you all over again, and I’ll love every second of it, just like I have already.”_

_“I love you…” Matthew whispered. “So much.”_

_“I love you too, Matthew. I wish I could help you to believe that completely.”_

“Knock knock.” Hank knocked on the door, pretending he hadn’t just eavesdropped on their heart to heart. Connor and Matthew glanced up at the door, Matthew wiping his eyes as Connor brushed his thumb over Matthew’s cheek. “Hey, you okay…?”

“He’s feeling very overwhelmed…” Connor whispered, looking down at Matthew in concern. Hank knelt down in front of him, causing Matthew to look away.

“If this is about the console, it’s not a huge deal. We grouped together and got it because we love you and you deserve it.”

“Thank you, Mr Hank… I apologise for my behaviour.”

“Son, never apologise for having fun. Your LED was green for fucking hours, I couldn’t care less about anything else. Anyway, I swear more times in a minute than you ever have in your lifetime. It’s fine under this roof.”

“Thank you, Mr Hank…”

“You don’t have to keep calling me that, you know?” Hank smiled. “Hank is fine. Or Dad.”

“Dad?” Matthew blinked.

“You’re my Son, ain’t you? Have been for the past 2 years, and will be when Connor finally asks you to marry him. Connor and Gavin and Richard all call me Dad.”

Matthew started crying again, burying his face in Connor’s chest as Hank chuckled softly, rubbing the android’s back. Connor mouthed a quiet ‘thank you’ to Hank as he held Matthew close.

“Someone’s tired.” Hank smirked as he stood. “I’ll let you get on with whatever you plan on doing.” He pressed a soft kiss atop Connor’s head, and one atop Matthew’s. “Night, Kids.”

“Goodnight, Dad.” The two replied together. Hank smiled, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

When he returned to the couch, Gavin had fallen asleep, drooling slightly as he snored softly, holding Richard to his chest, who was also drooling. Hank chuckled, pulling a blanket out from the nest and draping it over the pair before kneeling down and pressing a soft kiss to each of their foreheads.

“Goodnight, kiddos…”

* * *

_“Get off me… Fuck you! N-no! Dad, stop! STOP!”_

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters gonna be very Gavin & his Father centric I think...


End file.
